l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Karshun Quickfingers (Viracocha)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Fluff Background Karshun's earliest memories are of boarding a ship as stowaway. He managed to survive for a little while by stealing food from the galley. Eventually he was caught and taken to the captain, a famed pirate with a reputation of being ruthless. Everyone gathered round to witness what kind of punishment Cpt. Blackscarr would inflict but, against all expectations and his character, he decided to spare the boy. A strange look came upon his visage as he took Karshun under his wing and proposed to teach him the life of a pirate, of plunder and booty. He received many beatings as members of the crew found him with items of theirs, as he couldn't help stealing them. Being young, Karshun was taught never to be in the front line of a fight, but always try to remain unnoticed until he found the right opening to strike. He participated in countless battles, from boarding ships to raiding coastal towns. He lived a somewhat happy life though he was conflicted about some actions he was forced to take. One day, during a raid on a village, his current life would come to an end. During the battle he found himself by his captain's side breaking into a house. There they barely managed to escape being cut down by the knees as a male halfling swung a scythe at them. Together they managed to subdue him, and as they rummaged for spoils, movement by a corner revealed two halfling children. With a murderous look in his eye, Cpt. Blackscarr advanced on the children, his sword raised high and ready to cut them down. Karshun could not abide by the thought of killing such innocents and moved to deter the older man, holding his arm back and turning him around, his hand on a table for leverage. "Captain, they're children... Let's get this loot and leave." said Karshun, appealing to his conscience. A crazed look came upon Blackscarr. "They are halflings, none may live!" "No Captain, we mustn't..." "Are you defying me?! You just want to take over the crew, don't think I haven't noticed the whispers. I have treated you like a son, and this is how you repay me? I will not take it!" Blackscarr got more and more excited, acting irrationally. With a swift motion he swings down a dagger and pinned Karshun's hand into the table. "It ends now!" He swung his short sword at Karshun who barely managed to dodge, his movement severely constricted by his pinned hand. Karshun fell to the floor and proceeded to kick the captain's legs from under himself, using the time thus bought to pull out the dagger, gritting his teeth and almost passing out from the pain. "It doesn't have to end like this Captain." Those were the last words that passed between them, as Blackscarr got to his feet and charged at Karshun. With a nimble dodge, Karshun sidestepped the thrust and threw himself at the captain, almost like a hug. A look of surprise and disbelief was seen on the captain's face as he slid to the floor, his own dagger deeply embedded into his chest. Karshun refused to be elevated to the rank of Captain, instead deciding to search for his heritage. Being a place full of travellers, he decided Daunton was as good a place as any to begin. Appearance and Personality Age: 18 Gender: Male Height: 5'9" Weight: 155 lbs. Alignment: Unaligned Description *Karshun is short and slim for his race. He is clad in dark leathers, the hood of his cloak usually casting shadows on his face and obscuring his features except for two small, jutting tusks. His voice comes as a surprise when he speaks, clear and vibrant. A belt holds a number of darkened daggers, one of them crimson. When he removes his gloves, his skin is noticeably greenish, and a large scar can be seen on both sides of his hand, a painful memory of his past. Those that have seen his face would have trouble describing him as he looks very plain with no distinguishable features. His movement betrays a wiry body, agile and stronger than he looks. Personality *Karshun is quiet and reserved. He usually doesn't care about anyone around him, though with time he forges strong relationships. Not very smart by any standards, he sometimes has strokes of genius completely uncharacteristic to him, most of these being related to the theft of some item. Doesn't have much of a sense of humor and usually takes things too literally. Region *Karshun knows not where he his from and spent most of his youth out at sea. Religion *Karshun follows no deity. He knows they exist but is not interested in their affairs. Hooks *Old companions from his pirating days would surelly show up in Daunton from time to time. *The two halfling children will eventually grow up, and may either want to avenge their father or thank Karshun for saving them. *He can't help himself when it comes to "the shinies" and must collect them. Kicker Karshun is in Daunton as a first step to find his heritage. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses *Saving Throw Bonuses: none Senses and Reactions Health *Surges per Day: 6 (Class 6) Speed and Movement *'Speed:' 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) *'Swift Charge:' +2 to speed when charging. Racial Features Half-Orc *Ability Scores: +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 *Vision: Low-Light *Languages: Common (Allarian), Giant *Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate *Half-Orc Resilience: 5 temporary HP when first bloodied. *Swift Charge: +2 speed when charging. *Furious Assault Class Features *Rogue **Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, Leather **Weapon Proficiencies: Dagger, Hand Crossbow, Shuriken, Sling, Short Sword **+2 Reflex **First Strike: Combat advantage against those that have not acted. **Rogue Tactics: Brutal Scoundrel ***Add Str mod to Sneak Attack damage. **Rogue Weapon Talent ***Shuriken: Increase damage die by one size. ***Dagger: +1 to attack rolls. **Sneak Attack: +2d6+3 Powers *Half-Orc **Furious Assault *Rogue (2/1/1/0) **At-Will ***Deft Strike (level 1) ***Piercing Strike (level 1) **Encounter ***Dazing Strike (level 1) **Daily ***Blinding Barrage (level 1) Feats *Nimble Blade 1 **When you attack with a light blade and you have combat advantage, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls. Background +2 Perception *Ocupation: Mariner Languages *Common (Allarian) *Giant Skills Equipment *'Normal Load:' 170 lbs *'Heavy Load:' 340 lbs *'Maximum Drag:' 850 lbs Wish List *Frost Dagger *Rhythm Blade Dagger *Battle Harness Leather Armor *Iron Armbands of Power *Acrobat Boots *Gauntlets of Blood *Casque of Tactics *Cloak of Distortion or Cloak of Resistance Tracking Items Gold *'Starting Wealth:' 100 gp, less 79 gp for starting equipment. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval